Payback is so Sweet
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Beware! Rachel Jocklin has some revenge up her sleeve for some certain aliens!
**Here it is! The sequel to guestsurprise's story 'A Midnight Rumble' Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Vamps was in his room sleeping; the Vladat was out cold after a long night of work. Shocks was the same. Lately, Vilgax had been causing chaos over the entire galaxy and it was up to the Plumbers to stop him. Since they were some of the more experienced ones, they were usually the main ones who were sent out. But now that Vilgax was chased away for now, it was time for rest. Rachel was just in the middle of doing clothes when she heard the Vladat gently snoring in his room. That gave her an idea; especially since she knew Shocks was asleep as well. She knew that they would be waking up soon because both were stirring when she walked past each of their rooms. Rachel was closest to Vamps' room so she walked in and gently put some fresh towels on his bed and then she felt a playful poke in her side.

"AH!" She giggled in surprise and before she knew it she felt the Vladat pull her down gently on the bed.

"Morning sister. What are you doing up so early?" He chuckled. She hugged her brother back and looked at him.

"It's not early sleepy head! It's almost 1:00!"

"Wow. I guess I was a bit tired from yesterday."

"Yeah, you and Shocks were not looking well. That's why we told everyone to be very quiet."

"Thank you little sis, but I'm curious. Where are you taking my towels?" The Vladat asked, now cocking a curious brow.

"I was going to clean them!" Rachel smiled.

"They don't need cleaning…"

"Yes they do! Vamps you have mud stains on this one and that one has five rips from your claws!"

"It's not that bad…" He countered. Rachel rolled her eyes and then turned and playfully began to smack her brother.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get!"

"Oh you're in for it now! I OOMPH! MEY! MACHEL!" Vamps' voiced was muffled because Rachel now dumped an entire basket of towels on the Vladat. As he was getting untangled, Rachel took this opportunity to run. She then ran in Shocks room and saw him gently stretching and getting up. She then took a cup of water on his counter and splashed him with it, albeit gently.

"HEY!" He gasped as he began to shake the water off. He then growled playfully and crouched down in a playful stance, his tail and bum wagging in the air.

"Alright you little troublemaker….C'MERE!" He growled out as he pounced at her. Rachel ran out in the hallway and saw Vamps running at lightning speed after her.

"GET HER!" Vamps roared.

"ON IT!" Shocks added. The two began to chase Rachel and saw her slide down a slide to Way Big and Ultimate Way Big's room! They quickly followed, but when they landed down the slide, the two aliens smiled deviously at them and caught them both.

"HEY!" Vamps gasped.

"LET GO! C'mon guys! You already got us back for tickling you!" Shocks pleaded, trying to get out of their hands.

"We got you back, but Rachel didn't. Rachel, your plan worked. Now they're all yours," Ultimate Way Big chuckled. Rachel giggled and saw that both aliens were now spread like an eagle on the giants' bed.

"N-Now Rachel, be reasonable!" Vamps stuttered.

"C'mon it was a joke! Let us go!" Shocks begged.

"Nope! Not until you both know the feeling of being trapped and tickled." She smiled deviously. She then began to blow raspberries in their stomachs!

"Oh no! NO NO NO NONOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO! NO! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCHEL!" Vamps' laughter rang out. He squirmed and clawed at his ropes, but he was stuck.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCHEL! YOU LITTLE TROUBLE MAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAKER! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Shocks laughed.

"Nope!" She smiled and she began to tickle their arm pits! The giants laughed in amusement.

"WHAT?! DON'T DO IT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY BIHIHIHIHIHIHIG!" Vamps screeched.

"DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH SOMETHING!" Shocks begged as a large tear was forming in his eye!

"What's that?" Way Big teased.

"We can't hear you," Ultimate Way Big added, now chuckling as the aliens struggled more.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! YOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA WILL PAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY FOR THIS!" Shocks said as he tried to suck in his stomach as she began to tickle his abs.

"Oh now you're threatening me! You've asked for it!" Rachel growled playfully as she moved to his large two toed foot and began to tickle all over his feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO! I'M SORRY!" Shocks roared as he now began shaking his head back and forth and laughing hard.

"Hm? I don't know," She teased. She then began to tickle Vamps' feet too! The Vladat lost it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MERCY! MERAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCY! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCHEL!"

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Consider this payback you two for getting me tickled by the giants the other day!" Rachel laughed as she began to tickle their necks with her nails. Both aliens' eyes widened so big they could be mistaken for plates!

"RACHEL! RACHEL NO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THE NECK! NOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vamps laughed as he now began to writhe back and forth and tear at his ropes.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SWEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHETHEART! C'MON! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Shocks cried out.

"One more place!" Rachel smiled. She then had the giants tie the two face down. Vamps and Shocks could only look over their shoulders.

"Rachel, what are you doing back there?! NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! STOP STOP! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Vamps now began to laugh two octaves higher as Rachel began to gently scratch in between his and Vamps' shoulder blades! Shocks' eye widened and he began squirming as Rachel began scratching in between in his shoulder blades too!

"RAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHCHEL! C'MON! WE GIVE! WE GIVE!" Shocks cried out. Finally, Rachel let her friends breathe. The giants' untied them and they both lay on the bed panting.

"Are you both alright?" She asked as she sat in between them. She giggled and began to gently rub their shoulders.

"We're ok…we deserved it. That was fun," Shocks chuckled as he leaned into her touch.

"Yes, it was fun…but we both are gonna get you for this one day," Vamps growled playfully as he looked over his shoulder and poked her stomach in a gentle manner.

"Hey! This was payback for getting me tickled by the giants," Rachel giggled. The giants chuckled as they watched the two mischievous aliens sit up and each give Rachel a brotherly kiss on her cheek.

"That still doesn't mean you're off the hook." Shocks chuckled.

"Agreed! One day, when you least expect it, we will get all three of you!" Vamps smiled deviously, revealing his fangs.

"Well then, we will keep an eye out for you two mischief makers," Ultimate Way Big said as he leaned over them and gave them both a playful poke.

"Well then, let the games begin," Shocks said as he grinned at Vamps; the Vladat winked in return. Looks like these two are at it again!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it newbienovelistRD!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did! Fantastic job, my friend!**


End file.
